1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an instrument, to be more specific, an instrument having an improved instrument cover disposed on the front surface of the instrument.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in an instrument for a vehicle, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. Sho 56-122913 and 61-151427, at least a front surface of the instrument cover is formed to have a toothed surface, in order to prevent gleaming.
However, since the entire front surface of the instrument cover has a fine toothed sectional surface, it is difficult to remove dust or dirt adhering on the front surface which lowers transparency of the instrument panel, indicators, and other instruments behind the instrument cover.